Legacies: Issue 8
Welcome!! This is the EIGHTH issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Callahan * Guilthegreat - Andrew Miller If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- June 20th, at 12:12PM Lorraine Larue now came onto the rooftop of her workplace at the New York News Express and slung her bag over to the edge as she sat towards to edge to watch over a large skyscraper; more specifically, a person who Lynsey, Izaak and Atlas were tracking. After she got the call from Atlas, she hurried to pick up her stuff and get going to start and spy. She was feeling excited going on her first true undercover mission, along with Lynsey who was on the phone with her via bluetooth. Lorraine was sitting on the edge of the building, eating Chinese food that she got on her way to the spying spot, with some chopsticks and was loudly slurping, trying to annoy Lynsey. '' Lorraine: ''So, I don't see anything so far. '''She slurped some more chow-mien as she kept her eyes peeled on the streets of the city. '' Lynsey: I brought up a map of the streets, based on a traffic algorithm, the car couldn't have gotten far. At most one or two streets from the skyscraper, so broaden your search, and stop slurping so loudly. Please. I'm blind down here and all I can hear is that. Lorraine: Yeah yeah. '''She snickered to herself and kept eating, while still looking. She then squinted as she spotted a car that looked like the one Lynsey described. '''Hey, I see a white car... It's surrounded by others and moving kind of slow... Could it be-'' Lynsey: ''That's it! Track it, follow it! Don't lose sight of that vehicle, I'm sure you're competent enough for that, so don't fuck this up. '' Lorraine: ''Bitch, shut up! I'm good at my job! '''She looked around, wondering how to quickly track the car and she suddenly thought of her power. She concentrated and created a mental command. Seconds later the same black substance with bird-like claws formed and was mumbling in a very unrecognizable language, immediately leaping down from the building to the street. '''I gotta name these things something... Maybe... Familiars... Anyways, latch onto that car!! '''The Familiar ran on all fours with intense speed in the direction of the car, vaulting off cars and swinging around street lights to gain speed. It finally reached the car crawled onto it's rooftop, as Lorraine told it to be stealthy when arriving to the car. The Familiar then laid flat on the roof of the car and latched its arms around the car, not prying off. 'Whew... That was close... What now... 'She sighed, feeling relieved that she somehow caught the car. As she sighed, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair that she brought up with her to the roof and laid her head back. With her eyes closed, Lorraine started to see flashes of a road ahead, and many skyscrapers surrounding the road. She then started to pick up muffling sounds of running cars in her ears. She snapped upwards and looked around, feeling as if she was dreaming. 'Did I already fall asleep? Dammit... 'She laid her head back again and when she closed her eyes, saw a clearer vision of the road and the muffled sounds of cars. In the vision she looks around and sees long black arms wrapped around a white car that she seemed to be laying on. '*Wait a second...* 'She looks towards her left and lifts up her arm and sees the arm resembling the black figure with giant anisodactyl claws and her eyes widen, realizing she's seeing through the "eyes" of her Familiar (which she just previously named her black figures if you weren't paying attention). '''Holy shit! I can do this!? This feels so weird... Hey, Lynsey. I'm using my powers to follow this guy and I'm completely invisible to him and everyone surrounding him. I'll give you more details as I go. '''She said this as she was in her Familiar's perspective but her actual body was talking, so Lynsey heard her through her bluetooth device. ''' Lynsey: You have powers...? Of course you do... But okay, that's good, I think the DSS is coming back online. Okay, I'm in again, but that license plate, I've scanned the cars and it doesn't match. I assume they changed plates. Strange, why try so hard, and still have him walk around in broad daylight? Anyway, tell me when it arrives at its destination. Lorraine: Most likely to make it look not sus. Pretty nice way if you ask me. It seems they're heading a little uptown. Just passed Carneger Ave. Where are we going?.... '''After about 15 minutes, the car arrived at a professional looking warehouse which seemed to be in the outskirts of the city, out of sight. The other cars behind it stopped as well as several men got out and helped out the scientist who was in the car beneath Lorraine's Familiar. The men surrounded the scientist as they strolled into the warehouse and Lorraine directly controlling her Familiar, hurried behind them. into the warehouse, looking around. '''Lynsey, I'm here. We just arrived. Let Atlas and Izaak know. '' Lynsey: ''Coming all the way out here, I wonder why they're doing all this... Anyway, good work. I've texted them the location. Okay, they responded, they're on their way. In the meanwhile you should scout the area perhaps, see if there's any snipers or other lookouts to alert. I don't know what your power is, but if its subtle, perhaps you could take them out? If it's not too much trouble. Don't do it if you're at risk, of getting caught or worse. Lorraine: Yeah, don't worry... Pretty sure I won't get caught... ''*These things are invisible, after all...* 'She continued to walk inside but was very wobbly. '*These feels so weird! These things don't have touch receptors I guess, so I can't walk straight... I have to keep looking down at its odd looking feet... 'She was careful as she looked around the warehouse, giving Lynsey important areas that Atlas and Izaak could hide in. She then started to go to ledges by walking up stairs and luckily for her, the footsteps made no sound and the stairs did not creak, so she got up effectively. As she approached another room, she looked into to see a guard looking through security cameras. '*This must be the Security Room.* 'She creeped up behind the guard and pulled him off the chair, putting him into a choke-hold, then hearing a crack. '*Shit!! I put too much force into that! I killed him! Crap! I can't tell how much force I'm putting in...* 'She cursed at herself in her head repeatedly as she dragged the guard's body somewhere. In a view other than Lorraine's it looked like an invisible force was pulling the guard. She then went to the computers and typed many things in until she successfully shut off all the cameras. She then told Lynsey and started to crawl through the warehouse stealth-fully, climbing on walls by inserting her Familiar's claws into the wall. '''Okay I'm going to take out more guards. Atlas and Izaak are up. With Izaak and Atlas '''''The two had readied themselves and had already reached the warehouse. Thanks to Lorraine's Familiar, they managed to sneak inside as any guards on look-out were dead. The two boys hid behind some equipment as they heard several voices around the rooms of the warehouse. Then, two men walked in, it was the scientist Chamberlain, and the boss from before. Several guards followed them, including his bodyguard Myles. They escorted a woman into the place, who was looking around the whole room in awe, as the place seemed to be a giant laboratory hidden within the warehouse. Izaak and Atlas kept quiet to observe what was happening. Woman: So, this is where you do it all? Boss: Not all of it, we have a lab back at the tower. Here we perform new experimental tests, which is your case. I had Dr. Chamberlain escorted here just for you. Woman: Oh, I'm flattered. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chamberlain. Chamberlain: And you, Vanessa. I must say I'm impressed by your dedication to this project, willing to hand over yourself as our subject. Vanessa: It's fine. I was told this procedure is 99% safe- Chamberlain: One hundred percent. But as much as I love to brag, for business purposes we must lower that percentage to a believable 99%. He glared at the boss, who chuckled then walked over to Vanessa, holding her hand. Boss: Now, I can't promise the procedure won't be painful. But you're a strong woman, you should be able to take it. With this test, we may be able to speed up the process from 7 hours to a few minutes. It won't kill you, it never killed anyone. But to ensure we use the right pills, we must first take the preliminary examination. Vanessa: What examination, Armitage? Boss: Call me Royce, we're not in an office anymore. He lets go of her hand and walks to the center of the room, as a white chair lays there with machines connected to it. Royce flips on several switches and presses buttons, powering on the systems with several beeps. Shall we begin? Great, sit in this chair, it's quite comfortable, so don't worry. Vanessa: She walked over and lay down on the chair, as it adjusted to fit her body length. Royce grabbed a helmet and placed it over the top of her head, as it fitted itself over her. Now what is this gizmo? Are you going to explain the process to me? Royce: Of course I am, can't be prouder of it. See this is a helmet designed to read your thoughts. Thoughts, not memories, nothing to be alarmed about. When I activate it, you must do a simple exercise of focusing on your desires. Specifically ones relating to the abilities you want. Worry not, we won't be able to see what you're thinking of. The algorithm I wrote does it all for me, and that will scavenge from your thoughts a credible answer for which pills to use. Vanessa: Sounds impressive. You made this yourself? I didn't take you for an inventor. Royce: I'm never taken for a lot of things, Vanessa. But I can't take all the credit, my good friend Carlyle Chamberlain here helped develop most of the Quantum Pill. I had the idea, he had the means to make it a reality. Vanessa: With such an ingenious mind, I understand why you kidnapped him. An asset like that shouldn't be making phones. Her words made Chamberlain grumble to himself. So, when are you turning this device on? Royce: Actually it was already on. The results are in, they were being collected while we spoke. Vanessa: But I didn't focus on my desires, how did you get anything? Royce: Oh that was a playful fib. By telling you that, you subconsciously thought about your desires, and that was enough for the machine to dive in and extract the necessary information. Vanessa: Oh wow, that's quite an impressive algorithm you wrote there. Royce: I know. Now onto the fun part. Carlyle? Chamberlain: On it... He saw a monitor display several coloured text to him, and so he reached into a box-like device and pulled out two pills, one blue and another yellow. Royce: These, these are everything. Quantum Pills. The greatest invention that the world will never see... Vanessa: Strange name. Those tiny things are supposed to give me powers? Royce: Well yes. I took the concept from some aged experiment, and refined it, perfected it. The Quantum Pill's name is more a nod to that than anything else. Anyway, the algorithm told us which pills match with your desired abilities, and thus we shall use them on you. Vanessa: Do I have to swallow anything? Royce: Afraid not. It must be exposed to every inch of your body, and must be contained. No need to remove any clothing, this chair turns into a pod. One moment. He pressed a button as a glass shield closed over the chair, turning it into a large pod with Vanessa inside. Just keep breathing normally. Don't panic, and try to endure the pain as it gradually increases intensity. Nothing you can't handle, and the result is forever worth it. Chamberlain? Chamberlain: Got it... He walked over to a machine connected to Vanessa's pod, and inserted the pills into two slots. The pills were then crushed and in small doses were ejected into the pod, gassing Vanessa with them. She seemed a irritated at first, and confused, and started to groan from the pain. Royce: Everything okay in there? Should only be a few minutes... I hope you're recording this, Myles. Myles: I am. He said while holding a small camera in his clenched fist, aiming at the pod. Izaak: From within cover, whispering to Atlas. Quantum Pill... So these guys are actually making metahumans? Should we interrupt this? Or see what happens? Atlas: Let's see what happens... Don't want to miss any details that might come in handy... He whispered back. The two watch and wait for several minutes, seeing as the woman in the pod slowly slips out of consciousness from the pain she was experiencing. The time had finished, and the pod opened up as Royce walked over to her. He snapped his fingers in her face. Royce: Come on, wake up. It's over. Vanessa: What...oh. That's it? Royce: That's it. Congratulations, you're now a metahuman. Vanessa: This feels really weird. Royce: It'll feel even weirder when you use your abilities. Like a third arm. You'll catch on quick. He helped her off the chair as she stood up on her own. Vanessa: How do I...? Royce: Oh, you just think it. It's as easy as walking or breathing. Here, try aiming at something...your power is... Oh, explosion inducement of some kind. Ignition unnecessary. He was reading the monitor. Well, I'm rich enough to allow you to destroy some of this stuff, for testing purposes. Go blow that coffee machine up. He pointed at a coffee machine near the wall, in view of Atlas and Izaak. Vanessa: Okay... She aims her hand at it but nothing happens. She then clicked her fingers, and the machine blew up in a non-fiery explosion, spreading its debris everywhere around it. Royce: Ah, well done! It works! So, you like explosions? Vanessa: I guess so...this will be very useful to me... Royce: That was a very weak explosion compared to what you'll be able to do. It was a gift for volunteering, so I gave you a very strong pill. High intensity. Vanessa: It's perfect, you are brilliant to construct a pill with such power! More people need to know about this technology. Royce: Yes, but you know the terms and conditions... Vanessa: Yeah, I'm known for my ability to stay silent. I can't thank you enough- They heard a sudden loud beep, which continued much like an alarm. What's that? Royce: The...alarm... Myles: Boss, security alert, my watch shows the cameras are dead. Shit, I just got a text from one of the men outside, says he's found a body! Royce: What?! Myles: There's an intruder, we need to get you out of here! He ran to Royce and escorted him as all the doors locked tight. The lights turned red as the guards readied their guns and looked around. Royce was taken outside along with Chamberlain, and they heard a car drive away. A guard approached Vanessa. Guard: Miss Lane, come with us! Vanessa: Hah! I'm not scared of some stupid assailants. This'll be a good chance for me to test my powers, if they're man enough to show themselves. Guard: Very well, everyone secure the block! He walked over to the exits and with a wave of his hand he covered them in concrete. Izaak: Shit dude... How did they find a body?! I thought Lorraine sorted it out! Atlas: Yeah... What's going on? I would contact her, but we've gotta stay hidden. He peeked around cover and quickly rolled to another place of cover. He pointed his finger at an electrical piece of equipment and it exploded, taking the attention of many guards as well as Vanessa. ''You go first dude! ''He whispered. Izaak: Fuck, man! Izaak quickly stands up, touching the piece of equipment then aiming his finger at a guard, as the heavy equipment flies towards him, knocking him out. Instantly the guards turn and start exercising their powers in an aggressive stance. Atlas, which way out?! Atlas: Don't know! Pretty sure there are guards there anyways! Let's go! Get in the call with Lorraine and Lynsey! He touched his earpiece, and got in connected to an existing conference call with Lynsey and Lorraine. Lorraine what's going on! '''He dashed around gunfire, leaping in the air and slamming his fist in the ground, causing most of the guards to lose their balance. He spun, launching his fist into a guard's jaw but the guard was unaffected and grabbed his arm, throwing him into another guard who caught him in his arms and started to crush him. ''ARGH! Lorraine: I don't know! I thought I used my Familiar to properly dispose of the bodies but they found one! Don't get hurt, I'm gonna have a Familiar come your way to defend you! '' Izaak: Oh shit! '''He saw Atlas was in trouble, and another guard was aiming an assault rifle at Atlas, firing it at him to subdue him. Izaak jumped at the guard, turning into a green orb and occupying the assault rifle, swinging it around so the guard accidentally shoots everyone else. Izaak then exits the gun and back-flip kicks the guard. He runs at the guard crushing Atlas and grabs him, pulling him off and throwing him to a wall, pinning him there with PK. Atlas: Thanks bro! He winces in pain as his arms are still weak from the battle earlier today and causes him extreme pain sometimes. ''Shit this hurts... ''He sees a guard about to shoot at them and dashes to them, doing a back-flip kick in his jaw, so the guard's body flies into the air slightly. Atlas then jumps to the guards height while doing a 540 spin and kicking the guard in the stomach, sending him flying upstairs to another part of the warehouse. Atlas catches the rifle that was in the guard's possession and aims at other guards, shooting them blindly. ''AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ''Bullets whizzed everywhere as some guards took cover. Another guard who was upstairs, jumped down to Atlas and Izaak's level and held their hand out at the ground, causing it to open. Atlas is alarmed and manages to leap high into the air. Before he can think of where to land, an explosion suddenly appears in the rifle as it causes him to soar backwards into a far wall, his body sliding down. ''The f- ''He releases it was Vanessa that used her power on the rifle. Lorraine, could really use your extra help...'' Lorraine: Sorry! I'm on it! '' Atlas: ''Lynsey, can't you hack guards' armor or something? Is there anything you can do? There's so many! '''He stood up, his arms trembling and holds them out, releasing discharge lightning everywhere, but then getting hit with high pressure water stream, then sends him into another wall. '''Come on... I'm gonna destroy these guys!!! '' Lynsey: ''Hack their armour? No, their armour isn't tech-based. These guys are definitely not military, but their guns are connected to some closed system. So their bullet counts are linked, they know when another guard fires their gun, but it isn't connected to the main DSS. It's to stay inconspicuous, police won't track em. What I can tell you, is that the only exits are through the ventilation, everything else is on lock down and blocked with concrete, so no point in trying to switch off the lock down. Aha! I'm into the warehouse security, but all their data is encrypted... Oh, I can shut off their guns, though. ''She said, as the guards could no longer fire their guns. They dropped their weapons and began using their powers instead, one launched a slab of titanium that smacked Izaak against a wall, crushing him. Izaak: *God damn this...* He kicked the slab off, then swung it back at the guard who stopped it with his powers. The guard then kicked the ground and several titanium spikes launched up at Izaak, but he quickly jumped up to dodge, landing with several soul flames blasting out to distract the guards. Atlas sprints at the distracted guards from behind and jumps into the air to do a tornado kick at a guard's body, kicking them away from Izaak. Atlas lands on the ground, spinning his body and doing a low sweep to drop the guard to his feet and step on their helmet to crack it, hopefully knocking it out. Another guard ran at Atlas and Izaak from the side and grabbed Atlas, swinging him around and at a far wall. Atlas: Holy shit!!! His body flung at the wall but Atlas landed on the ground and slid a couple feet to a stop. He cracked his neck and frowned. '''Thanks Lynsey. '''He raced at the guard, picking up a random rifle on his way there and once he got to the guard, he held a low stance, and pointed the rifle at the guard and clicked the trigger, making the guard flinch and cover his face. Atlas smirked as the gun clicked, making the guard quickly remember that the guns were shut off, but before he could retaliate, Atlas threw the gun to the side, and cocked back a left punch into the guard's torso area. Atlas growled with pain, then launched a heavy right punch. He then cocked back both arms and released 5 consecutive punches into the abdomen of the guard, causing extreme pain to his arms but even more pain to the defenseless guard. Atlas then uppercutted the guard into the air and Atlas followed by leaping, spinning 360 and kicking the guard's face down at the ground, causing the ground to crack and for the guard to become unconscious. At the corner of his eye he saw a titanium slab fly at him and he quickly jumped backwards in a back-flip and landed next to Izaak. He felt his arms were starting to get numb. '''I need to stop doing this! '''Suddenly a guard phased through the wall behind them and had two big daggers ready to stab the pair, but to their surprise the guard was yanked into the air and thrown into oncoming guards. '''That must be Lorraine! Hell yeah! '' Lorraine: ''Shut up and let me concentrate! I haven't controlled a familiar for this long and it's getting tiring! '''The Familiar ran at a random guard, slicing open his armor, causing him to shriek in surprise, not expecting an invisible attack. Guard: There's a third assailant here!!! He slammed his palms into the ground, causing the space of the warehouse to dramatically increase into an even bigger warehouse. ''Boss said to do this if necessary!!! Go take them out!!! Atlas and Lorraine in Unison: HOLY SHIT!! Atlas: THAT'S A POWER?! ''He tried to ignite his arms in a little tonic lightning, to which it healed his arms slightly, though basically being pointless. Izaak, Lo, I don't know how we can possibly get to an exit now, but I think we have to take them all out now... '' Izaak: Uh, alright! ''A guard was attached to the wall using concrete to latch on, and noticed Izaak standing there. He jumped down towards him, but Izaak noticed and turned, raising soul flames to blast him to the side. The guard survived and ran at Izaak, swinging his arm as a long whip made of concrete swung past and punched Izaak into a wall. *Fuck... should've dodged... Asshole.* He recovered and ran straight at the concrete guard, but the guard shot concrete shards at Izaak, slowly incasing him in concrete as he slowly ran. Eventually Izaak's whole body was trapped in concrete, with his fist just inches away from punching the guard. Guard: We weren't supposed to kill you, but this has gone too far! Izaak growled, and suddenly his hand warped and turned into several long claws, instantly slicing the head off the guard's shoulders. Izaak: Woah! Is that one of the new powers?! He moved his claws to see them, covered in blood. He then twisted them and used them to break through the concrete restraints. The claws then returned to being fingers. Izaak shook it off then saw another guard raise their arms, causing the ground to slice up into cubes and raise up. Izaak ran and jumped on one floating cube, hopping to another and another until he jumped upwards high through the air, then used PK to send himself dashing downwards. Izaak landed, breaking the balance of several guards and causing the floating cubes to fall to the ground. Izaak spun around, as grey flames spit out from his arms, each flame landing on the ground then exploding into different fiery figures, some animals and some humans. The grey fiery figures chased after individual guards and attacked them, turning them into solidified dust statues as they screamed. *Oh shit! So that's how I use it... I need a high Macabre. I think that raised it a lot, I really felt that change... Should maybe balance out my power usage.* Izaak scanned his environment, and noticed how the concrete barriers covering the exits were slowly breaking down, Izaak having killed the concrete guard. Oh, the exits, Atlas! We can break through! He ran over to the door, but it suddenly blew up. Izaak flew backwards through the air and skidded on the ground. He looked up and saw Vanessa aiming her hands. Before Izaak could react she did it again, blowing up the air near him and blasting him back again. Izaak landed on his knees and growled, but was suddenly punched by a guard from the side who knocked him against the wall and began punching him several times. Izaak quickly caught a punch then opened his mouth, breathing out a small amount of soul fire that distracted the guard. Izaak then pulled the guard's arm, dislocating it, then grabbed them and slammed their head against the wall to knock them out. Vanessa: Hurry up and kill those two! They ruined this whole operation! Izaak: Atlas! We should do something, I don't know, big! Atlas: But what should we do though!! He did several back-flips to dodge ranged attacks from the guards. ''*Maybe if I...* ''He then tried something he never tried to do before and channel Discharge through his left arm and channel Exalt through his right arm. As he held his arms apart, the lightning channeled slowly down each respect arm slowly. '' Lorraine: *Gotta defend him!!* ''She had her Familiar dash around the pair, defending them from many guard attacks but not being able to stop all of them. Atlas closed his eyes in pain as trying to produce both lightning abilities at the same time strained his arms and caused his whole body immense pain. He growled in pain and moved his hands to each other to try and connect the current of each lightning running in his arms. As he did so, he got weaker, but willed himself to do it and once he placed each palm against each other, the currents connected and caused his entire body to be engulfed with discharge and exalt, harmful to his own body. He screamed, hitting the ground as he couldn't bear the pain. In a moment of panic, he tried to ignite his body in Tonic, and in doing so, caused his chest to feel intense heat, like he was being burned from the inside. The lightning round him stopped and suddenly felt the heat engulf his entire left arm and when he pulled up his sleeve, saw his arm glowing faintly with white light. '' Atlas: I-It doesn't hurt anymore?? *Just heat?!* ''He then looked at Izaak. ''Dude, we gotta send our powers at each other! Let's see what happens, maybe it could knock out everyone in this place! ''He tried to get on one knee and reach his arm out at Izaak, which made the brightness of his glowing white arm intensify slowly. '' Izaak: ''He dodged a rock sent past his head then threw a ball of soul fire in the attacker's direction. What like, combine energies?! I, I don't think it's safe to just pour out raw Spectral Energy! He was then tackled by two guards, who manipulated the ground to create restraints over him. He kept fighting and freed his arm, punching one guard and dragging his head down to break the concrete restraints. He then used a PK blast to send the other one away. He jumped to his feet and looked back at Atlas. Alright, fine! Let's try it! He stretched his body, preparing himself, then opened his palm slowly and painfully as if a force was keeping it closed. His hand glowed a faint purple until he opened it completely like opening a portal from the Spectral Plane to his body. He felt piercing coldness flow from his palm around his body, but most of it was concentrated in his right arm, which began glowing vibrant purple beneath his skin, highlighting his veins in pink. He approached Atlas without moving his arm, and stretched it out to his. Atlas: The he- An immediate rush of energy hit the boys like a bus as wind started to gather around them. As their hands were outstretched towards each other, a intensely vibrant white and purple energy sphere started to form from a tiny sphere, blinding everyone in the building. It was then extracting the colored energy from their palms respectively, letting the sphere grow until it engulfed their hands. The sphere then started to violently absorb all the flying objects in the room while Atlas and Izaak were trying to pull their palms away, not knowing what was happening. ''SHIT!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?! Lorraine: ''Get out of there!!! Stop that!! You're gonna destroy everything!! '' Atlas: I... Can't!! ''He was trying to pull his arm out, but the pain filled his entire body once again, like he was getting drained. He felt his chest begin to burn once more, as blood vessels all over his chest and left arm began to glow bright white. '' Lynsey: Izaak! What the fuck is that?! It's unstable as hell, break it off! Izaak: I'm... trying! ''He slightly bent his elbow trying to pull his arm back but it was sucked back into position, forcing him to continue. The sphere grew more powerful and changed the whole atmosphere of the room, everyone felt the surge of energy that grew evermore powerful. In only a few seconds, the sphere stopped growing and suddenly flashed, blinding everyone in the entire facility. From the outside, the white and purple light gleamed through the windows. The sphere inside then shrunk into a microscopic ball then exploded, launching omnidirectional slashes of white and purple colored energy, passing through Atlas and Izaak, but hitting every other target: the guards, furniture, walls and machines of the warehouse. The slashes created messy tears in whatever they hit, disintegrating parts from the walls and machinery, and cleaving chunks of flesh from the guards, exposing parts of their bones. What was left was the cluttered mess of a building, with its ceiling barely holding on as parts of the walls had been destroyed, and both Atlas and Izaak noticed the change in temperature, and small photons of white and purple light remained flickering in the air and around the bodies. W-what... The hell...did we do?! He was panting heavily, looking at the damage and death they caused. He suddenly felt the weight of the situation, the battle having ended. W-we killed everyone... Atlas: He was in shock, looking at his arm then around the entire facility. He was speechless. '' Lorraine: ''Guys, what did you do!?!? Everyone is dead!!! '' Atlas: I-I don't know... ''He was shivering and fell on his butt, as he felt himself getting dizzy. ''The fuck did we do... ''He was catching his breathe and looked at Izaak with panicking eyes. ''H-Hey, you don't know what we did either right? We had no control so it wasn't ''our ''fault... Right?! ''They heard the building crumble and they all looked up at the roof about to collapse inward, along with the walls. Fuck... What did we do... Lorraine: Get up on your ass!! We'll figure it out later!! Izaak: He began to get angrier, squeezing the sides of his head. This is fuckin- this is wrong! We-we shouldn't have done that! Ugh- He noticed some rubble fall beside him, he looked at Izaak then towards the nearest exit. Come on! This place ain't stable. He began running towards the exit, but was struggling because of his shattered bones starting to take effect. Atlas: Fine!! He got up without using his arms as they were basically numb due to his nerve endings being burnt off completely. He tried to run but wasn't getting enough speed to dodge falling rubble. Lorraine's familiar then came from behind to grab Atlas's arm and then ran to Izaak grabbing him. The building crumbled with an intense noise, but the Familiar made it out in time, letting go of Izaak and Atlas. '' Lorraine: ''Okay... I got you guys... '''Back over on the rooftop where Lorraine was, she started to get dizzy as her vision faded in and out of her Familiar's. '''Guys... I don't feel so hot... Lynsey, they got out of the building... They could still be in danger... Sorry guys... '''Lorraine then fainted where she was, and the Familiar faded away completely, unknowingly to Atlas and Izaak. '' Atlas: Urgh... Lorraine... ''He looked towards the crumbled building as things were still falling a bit, then looked at Izaak. ''D-Dude... It wasn't our fault.... I think we'll be okay. ''He shook his head and looked down, cursing himself silently. '' Izaak: I don't give a fuck, we just killed like thirty people. How the fuck is that justice? Lynsey: Guys... It's time to go. Let's discuss this later. Izaak: Fine... '''''He looked at Atlas with a serious face, of disappointed, resentment and regret, at both Atlas and himself. He then took one last look at the collapsing building then walked off, his eyes squeezed shut. Atlas: He looked ahead at Izaak and followed quietly while whispering to himself. ''It's not our fault, it's not our fault, it's not our fault... ''He kept whispering and repeating that to himself and rubbing his ear the walk back to The Tavern. '' June 20th, 2:21PM ''While Atlas and Izaak fought fiercely, Kurenai had rearranged his shift to investigate the cult Izaak had made contact with a while back. He was riding his bike around before a pickup truck began following him. It was black, with a red symbol... the symbol of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle's horn overlaid over a stag beetle's horns and three stars, all over a pentagram encased within a circle... The truck began to speed up, as if to ram him. Kurenai quickly swerved out of the way, having to redirect himself into the wrong side of the road before breaking, pulling a U-turn, and merging with the flow of traffic going away from the pickup. Kurenai: *Shit, that thing had a symbol on it! I have to turn around...* Before he could, the squeals of tires could be heard from behind before the sound of the truck's revving engine began to approach rapidly. He turned his head to look at what it was, and saw the same pickup attempting to ram him again. Motherfucker! He made sure his sleeves were folded down before shifting his arm into its demonic form, causing Raiju to awaken and transform. He revved the bike and boosted himself forward, swerving between cars to escape the truck. Gotta look at that symbol...! As Kurenai began to slow down to take a better look at the truck, he saw the windows roll down and a net launcher poke out at him. Immediately, he slammed the breaks on his bike, turned to the side, and revved the bike, boosting him into a side alley away from the net launcher. The alley, unfortunately, did not have an exit, leading to a dead end. He stopped his bike, eyes darting around for any hope of escape. Needing focus, Kurenai took a deep breath and closed his eyes, reopening them to a monochrome world. A bright gold appeared at the bottom of his vision, so he looked down and saw Raiju highlighted, with a pale gold trail that ran up the wall in front of him and lead out of the alley. When Kurenai saw this, the world regained color and the gold began to slowly fade away as he heard a truck pull up. He turned around to visually confirm if it was the truck chasing him, and it was. The vehicle had this horn and pentagram symbol on both sides, and he was able to take a good look at it as his Angel Focus slowly faded. The symbol burned itself into his mind, permanently imprinted. Men got out of the truck, the one with the net launcher still aiming at him. Kurenai: Who the hell are you people? Raiju dismissed itself, disappearing in an electrical arc as Kurenai stood up. Net Launcher Bro: Nothing personal. But for the sake of our Overlord, you must be come with us. Another man stepped out, holding a sword similar in appearance to Kurenai's own Katana, Chuumon. Katana Bro: IIWARE, KISAMA. KORE WA ORETACHI NO MAOU NO TAME DA! '''He unsheathes his sword and points it Kurenai.' Kurenai: ''Maou? Demonic... king? He looked at them confused, before the whir of the net launcher caught his attention and brought his attention back to saving his own skin. Why are you chasing me?! What am I good for?! Net Launcher Bro: You're the best possible candidate. Especially since you don't have access to your full power. He fired the capture net at Kurenai, only to see one of Raiju's saws appear in Kurenai's hand. The net wrapped around that instead before the saw disappeared in another flash of electricity, causing the net to fall to the ground. Ready the next net! Kurenai: Full throttle! Raiju reappeared in bike form as Kurenai blasted forward, ramming into the Katana wielder and the net launcher bro before bursting out onto the street, pulling a few donuts, then driving off in the direction of traffic. Net Launcher Bro: Don't let him escape! For our Overlord!! He got back into the truck as the Katana wielder sheathed his sword and got back in the driver's seat, burning out as he followed Kurenai. Who was now standing in the middle of the street waiting for him. Couldn't have asked for a better set-up! Right as he poked the launcher out of the truck's sun-roof, they saw Kurenai's figure distort into his demonic form before he was quickly disappeared and reappeared, kneeling away from them and sheathing his Katana. Suddenly, the net launcher man's view blacked out briefly. His view was now that of the sky above him as he heard Kurenai say one single sentence. Kurenai: Rest in pieces. '''As Kurenai clicked Chuumon back into his sheath, two things happened. One, he returned to his human form. Two, an uncountable amount of sword slashes appeared, cutting through the truck and its passengers at an unperceivable speed. The truck split apart into a myriad of pieces, neatly cut apart. The passengers were diced up into a mince-like texture, before the vehicle exploded. Kurenai himself took a brief moment to admire his handiwork before summoning Raiju, grabbing the net launcher man, and driving back to the alley. He held the man by the neck before tossing him against the alley wall, Raiju dismissing itself as Kurenai smoothly disembarked and used the momentum to appear right in front of the man, Chuumon partially unsheathed and the edge at the man's throat.' Who do you work for? Net Launcher Bro: Why should I tell you? Kurenai: I can always try extracting your vocal chords. Though, I'm not a surgeon or a biology major, so I imagine the result won't be pretty or painless... 'He pressed the edge closer, causing the man to gulp.' First, tell me your name. Nate: M-my name's Nathan... just call me Nate. Kurenai: Alright, Nate... Who do you work for? Nate: B-by the oath I swore to my Overlord, I will not tell you anything! Kurenai: Since you're the only survivor, and you're so dedicated to your faith... I'll get the answers out another way... 'He summoned Raiju's bike form again, its wheels in saw form for intimidation purposes as he commanded the bike to wheelie and rev its front wheel next to Nate, whose eyes were closed out of fear.' And I think I know a guy who can help... 'Raiju backed off as Kurenai mounted the vehicle, sheathing his sword and dismissing it before grabbing Nate by the neck and riding off, hauling his ass by the neck to the Tavern for some investigation. On the way there, Raiju returned to dormancy and Rokuro's bike returned to its Harley-Davidson form. He pulled up to the bar, dragging Nate to the Tavern Underground and throwing him against the wall, keeping him pinned there with Spectral Blades.' Now to wait... Nate: F-for who?! Kurenai: My guy. 'He quickly called Izaak and asked him to stop by the Tavern Underground for a mental extraction/torture session. When Izaak said he could drop by, Kurenai thanked him and hung up, waiting for his friend to arrive.' 'Footsteps were heard as Izaak walked down the stairs a few minutes later, seeing the two there. He seemed a lot more tired, or bummed out than usual.' Izaak: Oh, is this the guy? 'He walked close to them. Izaak placed his finger onto the man's forehead as the man winced in fear.' This method may very well gouge out your brain matter... 'Izaak said in an apathetic way, though more distracted than not bothered.' Nate: Wait, wha-?! 'He fell into a trance-like state, as if awaiting orders.' Kurenai: Thanks. Tell me everything you know concerning the cult you work for with complete honesty. 'Nate registered the command and snapped out of his trance as Izaak sat in the corner to brood about his mission.' Nate: The cult I belong to is known simply as the Cult of Akuryou. We worship our Demonic Overlord at his behest. He communicates through us through our Vicar Joseph Caldwell. Vicar Caldwell communicates with our Overlord through meditations. He speaks for Akuryou, and Akuryou knows best. Our goal is to sacrifice one of Akuryou's offspring to return him to life, as he is currently trapped in a fragmented soul-like form. By preparing a body for him here, we will allow Akuryou to return to life, and he shall spread his blessed teachings to all worlds and realms. You are one of Akuryou's offspring. We have been tracking you and your sister as our Overlord commanded. You are the better of the offspring for sacrificing, as you have so much untapped power that can be utilized to bring our Overlord back to full strength sooner than your sister would. Your sister has reached expended her potential and reached the limits of her power through intense training. As a result, your untouched potential will be better suited for our purposes. Kurenai: ...I am a son of a bastard, huh? Nate: Your father is our blessed Overlord. You will not speak so crudely of him. Kurenai: What do you know about a Rokuro? Nate: Rokuro... an unbelieving member of our cult, but prodigious in his research and development. His work will help us greatly in creating prosthetic limbs for our Overlord's physical being should he need them. Kurenai: Prosthetics? Nate: He has developed an entire mechanical body, and is currently focusing on fine-tuning the arms. Kurenai: What's Rokuro's last name? Nate: He is Rokuro M- 'Before he could say anything else, he started to go into cardiac arrest. Kurenai tried to perform CPR, but the moment he touched Nate, he felt an unimaginable pain spike through his arm, all the way into his chest. Nate then turned into a mass of demonic and angelic energy that dissipated into nothing as Kurenai held his arm, which was rapidly flashing between its demonic and human form.' Kurenai: The hell was that...?! 'He writhed in pain for a minute or two before the pain lessened to a tolerable level.' Fucking cult shit... Izaak: The f- was that one of the cultists? How did they track you... You think the place is bugged? Maybe it was that Rokuro guy? Kurenai: Cock mongrel said he's been watching me for a while, apparently. So my dad died... and he has a cult dedicated to reviving him by sacrificing me... 'He looked at his armor, which had stabilized in its demonic form.' I bet they want this. 'He clenched his demonic fist tightly as if to override the pain.' But why is Rokuro working on improving the arms first? And what the hell is his last name? M? ...wait. Izaak: I guess we'll have to keep you safe. Or use you as bait to get more answers out of them. Seems they don't trust this Rokuro guy, but they really need his skills. Think we should kidnap him? Or help him defect, if you'd rather. Kurenai: I know the guy. I don't think kidnapping is necessary. Dude doesn't believe their bullshit, which is nice. We can probably help him defect. Let's go with the bait plan. If they come for me, we can keep interrogating the ones they throw at us... hopefully before they pull off some ritualistic suicide shit. Wait, if my dad is their God... does that mean I'm their version of Jesus Christ...? Izaak: Well if their version involves crucifixion being necessary to save God, then yeah. We should be careful though, I almost fought their leader. He has some weird demonic abilities, I don't doubt the others could have some too. Probably teachings of your father passed down through the cultists. If that's true, maybe Akuryou willingly started the cult? Like they're his servants, rather than some lunatic obsessors. Kurenai: Wouldn't be surprised if that was the case... I'd better waste my demonic potential if I really wanna weaken my dad... Izaak: Good luck with that. Imma go take the day off at home. See ya... 'He walked upstairs and left to go home.' June 26th, 2201 Lynch: Aw come on! That should’ve been a goal man!! 'He reached for his soda and took a huge sip, setting it back on the table. Atlas was sitting on a stool next to him, watching the soccer game on the small T.V. in the diner they were at.' Atlas: That goalie probably has powers or something! That definitely should’ve been in. 'He chuckled and waved at the bartender and he came over to take Atlas’s card. He went to the cash register and it scanned his card, paying. He gave the card back to Atlas and waved at him and Lynch as they began to get up. Atlas was wearing Outfit 2 (see on his page because I updated it) so he put on the hoodie and tightened the strings so the hoodie tightened because it was about 10 degrees Celsius outside. Lynch put on his hoodie again and did that same to copy Atlas, and as he saw this he smiled.' Lynch: This match was rigged anyways. 'They both laugh as they walk out of the diner and down the road. The skies were clear, as it was fairly sunny outside. They just walked through the city for a while, stopping by malls and whatnot to take a look at what they had but bought no clothes or anything. It was 4:54pm by the time they came out of another store and Lynch was looking pretty exhausted.' Atlas: Hey, I got you. You wanna go home now? We can walk back. Lynch: Yeah… Sure… I wanna play video games now. 'He yawned and stretched as he walked beside a still energized Atlas.' Atlas: Yeah yeah… 'He smiled as he had his hands in his pocket, walking through an empty block. After some time passed, Atlas got an eerie feeling that he couldn’t shake, constantly looking around him. He then closed his eyes, concentrating on that feeling to which he then sensed a faint energy he felt before. He opened his eyes, pulling Lynch behind him and holding out one hand as his palm glowed red with lightning emitting from it on standby.' Who are you?! Lynch: A-Atlas? Atlas: Shush Lynch. Someone is coming. 'He reached for his phone, having a feeling of who was coming, contacting the team to his location. But in that moment, a loud BOOM occurred that nearly deafened Atlas and Lynch, as a boom-tube opened to Atlas’s right. Though, there was a strong vacuum that immediately pulled him in but Atlas’s first instinct was to grab his brother and hold him close as they got sucked into the boom-tube. As he clutched his brother close to him he was watching as he entered the boom-tube and saw themselves exit the boom-tube almost instantly but the surrounding area was different as it seems they were high above a forest with mountains around. He was spinning around violently with Lynch in his arms and managed to slow himself down enough to hit a tree and stumble to the ground roughly.' Lynch: Ouch!!! What happened??! 'He got up and shook his head, extremely dizzy and trying to keep his balance. Atlas got up after him and shook his head, looking around.' Atlas: Shit… It’s Sinai… YO SINAI! IF YOU’RE THERE YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAY TO PICK A FIGHT!! I HAVE MY BROTHER WITH ME!! 'They heard no answer, then suddenly heard a branch on a tree snap as Sinai was standing on a broken branch in the tree, with his sword holstered.' Sinai: Yeah… That’s the point. I only wanted your brother. This isn’t gonna be too tough though since I’ve been training… 'He kneeled, ready to launch at Atlas, but he got in a defensive fighting stance. Once Sinai launched at Atlas, he pushed Lynch out of the way and blocked a punch straight to his chest from Sinai then tried to counterattack, but instead got slashed in the middle of his chest diagonally. Sinai was then holding the short sword and twirling it around his hand as he walked carelessly to Atlas.' Don’t make this harder than it needs to be dude. Atlas: Heh… 'He grew a malicious smile and grit his teeth in a bit of anger.' Bet you won’t get another hit on me like that again! 'Once Atlas started to sprint at Sinai, he turned his skin into dense metal and before Atlas could stop, he grabbed him by the shirt and repeatedly punched Atlas in the face, having broken his nose and then knock him out.' Sinai: Easy. You can’t tank those kind of hits. 'He kicked Atlas’s unconscious body once more then walked towards Lynch who was backing up and on the verge of crying. He tried to run through the woods but Sinai rolled his eyes and quickly dashed around him, to block his path.' Stop running kid. Finally got you. Motherbox, contact ''him. His motherbox emitted a series of "pings" in response. After a few moments, a large hush-tube (a much quieter functioning of a Fatherbox that doesn’t create a loud BOOM when formed) opens a few feet behind Sinai and he looks behind him as a figure with dark wardrobe and a gold mask levitates out. Several different shaped Motherboxes and Fatherboxes are following him and as he stops moving forward, he looks at Lynch then Sinai. I did it… Enkar. Enkar: Great job son. Lynch: W-Who are you? Enkar: You’ve got Lynch.... He kneeled at him. I am your grandfather. I am here to… Help you. He looked back at Sinai and started talking to him in this unknown, weird language. Sinai nodded and grabbed one of the Fatherboxes, which was shaped as a octahedron and opened it up, programming it. He went to Lynch and grabbed his hand to make finger touch it. White energy with a yellow outline traveled through the mechanics of the Fatherbox as it bonded to him. Sinai: Why give it to him now? This is being translated from their language, the language of the New Gods. Enkar: So he can survive the dangerous atmosphere of Hadis. You understand how saturated it is with Abysmal energy. It will kill him unless he has protection. Don’t give him full control so he can escape. Sinai: Yeah got it. He continued to work on it for a few seconds and set it. Lynch: You can’t be my grandpa! M-Mom told me he died… Enkar: No, she lied to you boy. Now stop talking. Lynch: I don’t want to go! Leave me alone! Enkar: He simply sighs. Look boy, I’m going to shape you into a more powerful being once we “train” together. You’ll be glad we did. Atlas: N-No you’re fucking not… Everyone’s head snapped towards Atlas as he was getting up, with blood at his head. His hoodie was still tightened around his head, so it was soaked with a bit of blood. Sinai just shook his head as he began to walk towards Atlas, but Enkar spoke up to stop him. Enkar: Don’t bother. Send him to where he came back from. Sinai stopped and looked back at Enkar, nodding then looking at Atlas. He unsheathed his motherbox Kris sword from the holster and whispered to it. Right as the BOOOM tube opened, Atlas ignited his entire body in an aura of tonic lightning, tripling his own speed. He launched at Lynch, quickly grabbing him and his aura began to surround Lynch and protect him as well. The vacuum of the boom-tube then sucked in Atlas, and to Sinai and Enkar, this is when it began to register what exactly just happened. Sinai jumped to action and followed through as Enkar calmly hovered through the boom-tube back into the city of Cayden. He saw Atlas, holding Lynch as they fell fast to the street whilst Sinai was trying to catch up. Atlas: Don’t worry!! I’ve got you!! He punches at Sinai, and shoots a lightning blast that strikes him and gets him out of balance. Atlas manages to slow his descent by emitting waves of electricity from his body and safely land on the street, rolling and releasing his brother. The Fatherbox that Sinai assigned to Lynch was now following him, though, he couldn’t control it to do anything. Sinai: Agh! He hits the ground roughly and rolls a bit, then gets up cough and spitting. Enkar hovers to the ground safely. You called for backup hm? Atlas and Lynch look behind them, as they see the Legacies arriving to the location. Atlas: *Oh yeah! I contacted them with my phone earlier!* You guys aren’t gonna stand a chance now… He head injury was beginning to finally heal. Enkar: Lynch, come to me, now. I don’t want to have to hurt you or your friends. Lynch: No!! My brother will protect me… I’m staying here. Enkar: You insolent little…. Argh. He gritted his teeth under his mask and sighed heavily. Izaak: He walked up beside Atlas, seeing the threats in front of them, recognizing Sinai. Ugh, this guy again? Thought we defeated this cun- he noticed Lynch beside Atlas and quickly paused. Oh, hey little dude. You might wanna step back while your brother and us take care of the bad guys. His voice was lighter as he was talking to a child, sounding friendly and calm. Lynch looked at him and nodded, as he couldn't stop shivering in fear. Atlas: Hey bro... What you been up to? Izaak: Stuff. Helped Krim interrogate some cultist and did some research with Lynsey on the whereabouts of that power selling dude. Pretty dull week, to be honest. Let's hope this is the highlight. Kurenai quickly pulled up on Raiju, dismissing the vehicle and walking up to the two with his demon arm up. Kurenai: So, what's going on in this neck of the woods? Atlas: These two are trying to kidnap my brother for some reason. Sinai here is my cousin... Don't know who the other is... Lynch: H-He said he was our grandfather... Atlas: W-What?! No wa- Sinai: Yep!! Believe it, man. He's actually our great great great gr- Eh, forget it, way too many "greats" in there. We seriously don't want to fight you for this, but if it has to be that way then so be it. Atlas: You can't be... Enkar: I knew your mother, Atlas. She tried to hide members of the royal family from me. She successfully hid you from me, but Lynch... Well not so much. Hell, I'm the one that named Lynch. Lynch: Wha- Atlas: Fuck off, now I know you're lying. See Lynch? We can't believe this cunt. Enkar: Oh really? Why would a loving parent, especially a mother, name their child after a violent and hateful action? Atlas: Well, I don't know... I- Enkar: Does the name, Amias, sound familiar? Right after he says this, Atlas feels a killer pain run through his head as he hits the ground, holding it. Memories flash of his younger self in the room of Lynch's birth and his parents saying the name: Amias. With Atlas's eyes wide, he gets up, staggering a bit and shakes his head slowly while looking at Lynch. '' Atlas: What the fuck are you?!?! How did you- What?! Enkar: ''Under his mask, he smiled. ''As I told you earlier, your mother hid you from me, but couldn't hide your brother in time. Knowing this birth had happened, right before your mother could put the protective veil on you, I could sense the immense Abysmal energy Lynch housed and uttered his name into their ear, so in the future, I would know it was certainly you, who carried on the legacy of the Abysmal New Gods. It was only a matter of time until I found you again, but thankfully, your protective veil wore off, so it made my search ''much ''easier. Your veil is off, Atlas, but I don't want you anymore, your little brother houses a more fresh power of the Abysmal Effect. If only I knew what you could do... ''Once he finished, Atlas was looking down, silently tearing up and crying a bit, and looking back at Lynch who was confused and scared. Lynch: My name isn't Amias... Is it Atlas? Atlas: I'm so sorry.... I forgot... He... He made ''me forget... 'His sadness began to turn into anger as he clenched his fists and looked at Enkar and Sinai. 'You killed my mother... Named my own brother and nearly killed my father because of a plan you have for my brother?!?! There's no way in HELL you're getting my brother and I'm giving my life to make sure of that! 'He gritted his teeth, wiping away the last of his tears and looked back at his friends. 'Let's kick their fuckin asses. Sinai: 'Sigh 'They have no intention of backing down grandfather. Enkar: I feared this... 'He holds up his left arm from under the cloak, as it's also covered in black and gold clothing and snaps his fingers, emitting a bright pulse of green energy. ''' Atlas: What did you just do?!? Enkar: Can't create too much commotion. So I placed everyone that wasn't ''in this spot, in a stasis so that we could have our battle without any interruptions or fears that our banter will get heard. It also protects these civilians from any harm. Just... Not the environment. It'll be easier to dispose of the rest of you... Atlas: Fuck... 'Suddenly all of them could hear a series of “thwips” coming and in a blur of grey and red, Jack jumped in, firing bullets at Enkar from a pistol. Enkar hovered still, and as the bullets got close to him, they curved away from him, as if naturally avoiding him. With an annoyed tone of voice he said:' Enkar: Sinai. He uses bullets to try and defeat me. Take care of them yourself. Sinai: As you wish! 'He stretched his arm but Atlas quickly followed Jack's lead. He got on the ground in a starting position, as if he was in a race and ignited his entire body in tonic lightning. It increased his speed by 3, enabling him to blitz the two. ''' Atlas: You two won't be doing anything. He said his angrily as he took off in a blur of speed at Enkar, not even Sinai being able to react to the sudden assault. Enkar simply stood still and drew his arm from under his garment and quickly moved forward at an oncoming Atlas, striking him in the throat in a second, bringing Atlas to an instant stop and hitting the ground, cracking it. Due to this attack, Atlas had a mild concussion and immense throat pain and reignited his tonic lightning to heal himself of the symptoms of the injuries. But the healing wasn't able to fully take effect, as he was dazed; his sight was flashing in and out, his hearing only picking up certain words from Enkar as he was talking and could only feel the cold hard ground. Enkar then reached down and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air. Right as Atlas had enough sense to try and ignite his tonic lightning, it sparked around his body, but quickly started to travel to Enkar's hand and down his arm, into his own body. After a few seconds, he let go of Atlas and his own body sparked with tonic lightning as it died down. '' Enkar: Extremely disappointing ability, Atlas. You use this to heal your own injuries and boost your speed? Atlas: ''He tried to crawl away and use his tonic lightning but nothing was coming up. He shook his head some more and turned to face Enkar, only able to mutter. ''W-What did you do to my power?... Enkar: I extracted it from you, but it seems it's not as useful as it came out to be. ''Atlas was shocked, not being able to say anymore words but look at his teammates who were watching. He was able to stand up and face Enkar and Sinai with tear filled eyes. '' Atlas: I swear I'll fucking kill you... ''He saw Sinai starting smiling, as if he was about to laugh, but he didn't. Jack got up and groaned, looking annoyed. Jack: I got bigger bullets, pal... He then pulled out many guns in his arsenal with his tendrils, the guns all automatic and probably a higher caliber Kurenai: Knock, knock, LET THE DEVIL IN. '''He assumed his demonic form in an explosion of magical runes before spreading his wings and flying forward, unsheathing his sword from his arm and rapidly slashing with his Katana at Enkar to see how well he'd do against him. Right before the slashes reached Enkar, he transformed one of his Fatherboxes into a long, spiked ranseur. He wielded it, and was able to counter all of Kurenai's slashes by blocking them. ''' Enkar: Very intricate weapon, Kurenai. ''He was able to hover in front of a still recovering Kurenai and take his katanas and inspect them. ''I love weapons myself. ''Before Kurenai could retaliate, he smacked him away at Atlas, and he jumped out of the way before he could get crushed. ''Expected nothing less from you, being Aku's kin. ''He threw the katana blade first at Kurenai then flew great speeds at Izaak with his hand extended. ''*Him being a revenant of the Spectral Plane could be trouble for me. I have to take his powers away before he could cause any permanent damage.* Category:Legacies